Doing laundry is perhaps one of the most hated chores commonly performed in households. The gathering, sorting, washing, drying, folding, ironing, and returning of clothes to their storage location is a difficult, time consuming, seemingly never ending, and usually thankless task.
Compounding the foregoing problems is that many clothes, such as sweaters, fragile fabrics, and the like, are often dried on hangers to avoid the aggressive and damaging processes of automatic dryers. This is not only time consuming but it can take up valuable living space. Hanger-dried clothes may also get more wrinkled and perhaps get soiled while they hang. In any event, using a hanger can certainly make a laundry area look very cluttered and unorganized.
In view of the problems with automatic dryers and hangers there exists a need for a means by which laundry on hangers can be temporarily hung in an easily accessible location, without the disadvantages as described above. In particular, a clothes hanging system that is easily used, keeps clothes out of the way while drying, reduces the chances of hanging clothes getting soiled, but does not take up valuable floor space would be highly beneficial.